Bittersweet
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Peeta never recovered from being brainwashed and one fateful night he comes to Katniss' house prepared to finish the task of killing her. Her only hope and savior is Haymitch. Will he be able be able to save her and maybe heal her in more ways than one. Katniss/Haymitch
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet

Chapter 1:

I stiffened and rose up into a sitting position on the couch. I had fell sleep there as I always do most every night. I can't bear to be in the huge master bedroom in this intimidating, lonesome house in the victor's village.

District 12 had been restored back several months ago. Instead of feeling excited to be back in familiar territory I was depressed.

Prim was dead, Gale was gone, my mother was gone as well. I was alone in a big house. My only neighbors being Haymitch and Peeta. Of course Haymitch wasn't much of a neighbor since he mostly kept to himself and drank half his day away. Might as well be alone in District 12.

Then there was Peeta on the other side whom was supposedly stable and no longer brainwashed but he was still acting very strange around me and I tried to avoid him best I could. Most of the time I was successful but sometimes he cornered me and there was no escaping him.

I heard two noises at once and was on my feet in an instant.

The first noise was in the kitchen. It sounded as if someone were rummaging through my fridge.

_Who on earth?_

The second noise was a hard rattling on my front door.

I tensed up as the door was opened and there were footfalls. I glanced toward the kitchen and back to the door. Which should I be checking first?

"Hello?" I called out, tiptoeing toward the front door. I couldn't see who it was. Only a shadow of a person as they walked slowly toward me. "Who's there?" I called out again, more demanding this time.

My heart started pounding hard. I fought two games and a war and I was afraid of a burglar?

_Get a grip, Katniss!_

Some was eerily wrong. I could feel it.

"Katniss," a honeyed voice gave a purring hiss.

I drew back in surprise and clamped down on the fear that began to fill me. "Peeta…"

The boy walked closer and I backed another few paces.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night?" I kept my voice level and calm. The complete opposite of what I felt.

He was deadly; a predator and I the prey. He wouldn't stop hunting me until I'm dead. I always knew this but I didn't want to accept the fact.

I gulped as the moonlight shined down on him. Illuminating his straw colored hair and his black eyes. They weren't his eyes. They weren't the gentle eyes of Peeta Mellark. They were the eyes of a monster.

I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. What had the Capitol done to him? He was supposed to be fixed!

I tried to scream and Peeta lunged at me and pushed me into the wall hard, smothering my mouth and nose.

I saw a glint of metal flash and started thrashing, trying to throw him off me. I couldn't let him any closer with that dagger. It would be the end if I did.

I bit down on his hand and he howled like a mad dog. I took advantage of this moment and screamed 'Help!' as loud as I could. I knew it was a weak effort, seeing as no one would come to my rescue, but I had to try. This couldn't be where it ends.

"Shut up!" Peeta slapped me hard across my face and I spun back into the wall with a hard thud. My head making impact.

I cried out in pain and pushed Peeta back hard. It sent him backward and he almost wasn't able to keep his balance.

He snarled and came at me again. "I'm going to kill you Everdeen."

I saw a form coming out of the kitchen in a hurry. "Katniss!"

"Haymitch!" I screamed his name. I thrashed against Peeta just as he pushed the knife to my neck.

"One move, little mockingjay and you're dead," Peeta growled. His face an inch from mine. "I'm going to slit your throat." He whispered into my ear. It would've looked intimate if he hadn't had the knife into my neck.

Haymitch was in the living room in an instant. My eyes caught his wide horror filled grey eyes and held them.

My eyes pleaded for him to save me.

"Stop it!" Haymitch yelled.

Peeta ran the knife slowly across my neck, slicing the skin.

Haymitch was outraged. "Let go of her!" he screamed this time. Fury clouding his eyes.

I whimpered in pain. Tears filling up in my eyes.

Peeta didn't have time to do anymore damage with his knife.

Haymitch locked his arms around the boy's neck and tightened. "I said let go of her!"

Peeta's eyes widened and he screamed like a wild animal. Scratching and clawing at Haymitch's arms.

Haymitch wouldn't relent and only tightened his hold. "Don't you ever touch her again!" he shook Peeta until his teeth rattled.

Peeta's eyes rolled back into his head. He was losing air and wasn't far from suffocating.

"Stop it! Haymitch, please stop!" I screamed. I sunk against the wall and slid to the floor.

Haymitch looked up at me. His eyes said no but he did as I said.

Peeta coughed and fell to his knees. Haymitch kicked him ruthlessly. I had never seen Haymitch so angry. He looked like he wanted to kill Peeta and if it hadn't been for me he probably would have.

Peeta cried out in pain and his eyes began to focus for the first time. The old Peeta was back if for a few seconds.

"Katniss?" he tried to crawl toward me but Haymitch held him back.

"You stay away from her!" Haymitch growled at him.

Peeta looked shocked. He was so innocent looking and any second he could snap back into the monster he'd became.

I couldn't help the sob that decided to come wracking my abused body.

"Go home. Don't come back." Haymitch said lowly. There was a threat in his tone.

Peeta scrambled up and backed away in horror at what he'd done to me.

"GO!" Haymitch shouted.

I hugged myself and tried to keep myself together but the tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried not to let them fall. A hard sob shook me to the bone.

Peeta slammed the front door and it was quiet in the house.

I wasn't sure if Haymitch had left me or not until I felt someone knell beside me and wrap their arms around me.

Warmth enveloped me and without even thinking of what I was doing I turned my face into Haymitch's chest and sobbed.

"Tha-." I tried to speak.

"Sssh, sweetheart. Don't speak now." His hand caressed my hair. "You're safe now. You're going to be okay."

I snubbed violently and felt myself slowly calming down.

I'm not sure when it happened but I felt myself go slack in his arms. I either blacked out or fell asleep. The last thing I remember is being carried.

**Review if you want an update/**


	2. Chapter 2

** It took alot for this chapter. It accidentally got deleted by my boyfriend des3cwt but he wrote back what he could. Apparently he had recorded me reading a section of it. And then he helped me write half of it. I had to rewrite the rest. I think it's better anyway.**

Chapter 2:

I woke up on my couch once again, wrapped in a blanket, with no memory of how I or it got there. Then I remember Peeta trying to kill me. I also remember Haymitch stepping in and pulling him off me.

I knew I was alone. I was certain Haymitch had left me here after seeing I was safe. He was most likely back at his house holding a bottle or past out in the kitchen.

Secretly hoping he was still here. I sat up and looked around the shadowed room.

"Haymitch?" I said softly to the still air.

_Why am I even bothering?_

"Right here, Sweetheart." I heard his voice right beside where my head had been.

_He's still here. He didn't leave me._

I reached for him and felt him take my hand in his.

"I-I thought y-you left," my voice quivered and I hated myself for sounding so weak.

"Now, why would I do that?" Haymitch's voice was soft as honey, different than Peeta's tone had been. Instead of inflicting fear it made me feel safe.

I didn't answer and just starred at him. It looked like Haymitch, sounded like Haymitch, but it wasn't acting like Haymitch. I was almost convinced the Capital had brainwashed him, or aliens had taken over his body. He never acted so kind to me. Perhaps he was sober for once? That's a joke; the alien theory is more convincing. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say to this. I stared at him puzzled, not saying anything for a moment, several moments at that.

"How is your neck?" He let go of my hand and pointed at his neck.

The sun was beginning to rise but it was still yet dark. The sunrise light was beginning to flicker through the room and I could see his face slightly.

I felt my neck and felt gauze there. I gave a small smile, "I can barely feel it." It was true, I couldn't feel it but I knew it was there. "Good," Haymitch stood up and smoothed out his rumpled shirt and vest "I should go-."

_He's going to leave me here!_

"NO!" Panic flooded through me and I instantly wrapped my hands around his arm tightly. "Don't leave me alone!"

"Get off me!" He shouted and ripped his arm out of my grasp, quickly. "Look now I have scratches on my arm thanks to you!" He stood there for a moment staring at me, into my sorrowful eyes, and I could tell he immediately regretted his actions. He rubbed his arm.

He sat back down, "Look sweetheart, I've got … stuff to do…. And you need to rest up, you look like hell-o?"

There was a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it, blocking my view of who it was. "What do you think you're doing here? You need to leave, now. Haven't you done enough?!"

"Haymitch?" I called out. "Who is at the door?"

Peeta popped his head from under Haymitch's arm, which was leaning against the doorway.

Once again panic began to fill my lungs which exploded into a scream. It was a scream of fear mixed with anger, and I had no clue which I felt more of.

I ran towards the door knocking Haymitch over and tackled Peeta into the ground, my hands clasped around his throat.

"Katniss what are you doing?!" Peeta shouted up at me, nothing but fright in his eyes. This obviously was not the same Peeta he had been last night, but he could change back any second.

"What were you thinking last night Peeta?! How could you?!"

"How could I what? I have no idea what you're going on about Katniss." Tears slipped out his eyes and down to his ears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Haymitch standing above me. "Come on, I'll take care of this, you go lay back down."

I looked back at Peeta, whose face was turning purple, the result of my hands still clenched around his throat. I let go and stood up, giving Peeta one last look of disgust and went back inside.

I tried to lie down and sleep, but sleep didn't come so easily. After I had left them I heard shouting and shuffling, then silence. Haymitch stumbled in, blood on his vest and he slumped into a nearby chair.

I shot up fully alert. "What happened?! Why is there blood on you?!"

Haymitch's slumped head gazed up at me from across the room and he took a moment to sigh before he spoke

"Boy… dead..." he mumbled.

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had he actually killed Peeta? The same thing I almost had done moments before?

"That boy, is dead, the next time I see him." He repeated what he had mumbled.

"Oh" was all I could think to say, not sure if I was excited or not. I had had about enough of this Peeta. "That doesn't tell my why you have blood on your vest, Haymitch."

"Do you not see my nose, Katniss? The boy punched me in the damn nose. I picked him up by his collar and kicked and told him to leave, and that little ... brat, punched me in the nose. As I said, he is dead the next time I see him."

"You wouldn't kill him." I was uncertain of the words I spoke but I said them anyway.

Haymitch scoffed, "Like I wouldn't. And if I hadn't stopped you, you would've done him in."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him, not speaking to him.

He groaned and unbuttoned his vest and wiped his face on it; getting rid of the blood that was trickling down from his nose.

I kept my glare on him and he glanced up at me ever so often with his own glare.

"I need to go now," Haymitch stood up from the chair stumbling to stand.

"No!" I stood up too and went to grab him.

"Oof!" Haymitch lost his breath as I ran into him like a cannon ball and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't leave." I felt tears prick my eyes.

Haymitch stared down at me with wide eyes. Not really knowing what to do I assumed. "But I-."

"No!" I held onto him tighter, refusing to let go.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch tried to pry me off gently. Not being able to do so. He wrapped one arm around me and hugged me back rather awkwardly. "I need to go home and change my shirt."

I knew I should let him go. If I let him leave I knew he wouldn't come back. I just knew it.

I forced my fingers to release their hold and tried to keep my tears at bay but I could feel them trickling down in a stream down my face. I stepped back from him.

"I promise to come back, Katniss." Haymitch promised, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

I would believe it when I see it.

I sat back down on the couch and watched him leave me.

**What do you think?**

**Review if you want an update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got a chapter written up! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3:

_"Katniss, I know you're there!" Peeta's voice said a few feet away from where I hid behind a tree. I was in the Hunger Games again. The 74th one…all over again._

_I kept myself hidden, willing him in my head to move on. Which he didn't. He wasn't here to help me. He was here to kill me._

_The sword he held in his hand glinted red in the sunlight. It glinted red just like his eyes did._

_My throat closed up as I tried to keep from screaming._

_As if he knew where I was hiding Peeta was there, leering over me with a sneer. "There you are, Katniss."_

_I screamed and bolted into a run. He was in too close proximity for me to shoot with an arrow. My only option was to run as fast as possible and not stop no matter what._

_"Katniss! Katniss!" It was a familiar voice and it belonged to Haymitch…but he didn't belong in the arena. How could he be there with me?_

_"Haymitch?!" I screamed. I knew I had to be hallucinating. I heard him but didn't see him anywhere._

_It was then something small hit me. I realized it was a jabberjay. Out of nowhere came hundreds. They were all screaming and they all sounded like Haymitch._

_I screamed and covered my face. I fell on my face to the ground. Getting distracted by the birds that I had almost forgotten that Peeta was chasing me from behind. I remembered when I felt his sword plunge into my back._

I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't seem to wake up from the nightmare. The birds kept pecking and screaming. They wouldn't go away. Peeta wouldn't go away. The pain wouldn't go away.

"No!" I heard a scream in the distance and realized with a start it was my own. I fought to get my eyes open but they stayed glued shut.

"Katniss!" It was the jabberjay again, calling me. I felt something touch me. A feather? No a human hand. This wasn't part of the horrible dream. It couldn't be.

"Katniss, wake up sweetheart." It was the real Haymitch. He was here. He had come back for me.

I found my eyes could open now but I kept them shut.

Haymitch sat beside me and gingerly held me, stroking my hair and saying soothing sweet nothings.

I pretended to not be awake. Once I was awake I knew we'd be back to bickering and fighting. I wanted this moment to last. It was important to me. I didn't know why I just needed this moment to last.

I laughed softly in my head. I must be starving for human companionship. Me wanting Haymitch, my old mentor to hold me and comfort me? He made me feel safer. It was laughable. I knew if Haymitch knew what I was thinking he would be laughing to. He was only doing it to comfort me nothing more. If he knew I was awake he would probably leave me.

Haymitch stroked the side of my cheek, "I know you're awake. You're a terrible actress."

I didn't move, feeling embarrassed. What must he think of me?

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up into his.

Haymitch let go of me but didn't move from his spot on the couch. "You were having a nightmare." He sounded like was defending himself on why he had been cradling me in his arms. Almost as if he expected me to be mad.

I wasn't mad at all.

I was still scared and was shaking over the silly nightmare like a leaf. I gripped his arm at the memory of it.

He looked down at me strangely as if I had lost my head. Maybe it was because I was holding onto him like this.

After a while he seemed to be more comfortable with me clinging to him and he began rubbing my back soothingly.

A sudden thought came to me and I had to ask after I calmed down a little. "Haymitch, what were you doing in my kitchen so late last night?"

He cleared his throat and his hand stilled its soothing pattern on my back. "I…" he trailed off.

I sat up and scooted away from him while staring at him expectantly.

Haymitch sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Okay, I ran out of whiskey. I thought maybe you had some stashed away."

I crossed my arms. "Even if I did have some stashed somewhere it would be where you could never find it because I know how you are." I acted mad at him but I couldn't be even if I tried. I was alive right now only because he had been snooping for booze.

Haymitch looked away. "I know."

I took his hand and he looked back at me almost confused. "Thank you for being here for me. Even if it was only so you could get my booze."

He gave a small half hearted smile and then made to get.

Before I even thought about what I was doing I grabbed him and pulled him down to me and kissed him.

**review if you want an update!**

l


End file.
